Sweet Talk
by Alice Strife
Summary: Wendy reads a dirty book and decides she wants to try this 'dirty talk' with Doranbolt. The only problem is that he has no idea how to talk dirty.


"Mest! Mest! Mest! Hol-oh-ah-ahn! Wait a se-seh-condah!"

"What?" Mest grunted out.

Wendy was panting heavily underneath him, Mest the exact same, the both nearly out of breath. His pace was slowing as he tried talking to her, but at the same time he didn't want to stop being wedged already so deep inside of her. Wendy gripped onto his biceps tightly as she took a breath and swallowed a bit before continuing.

"Hold on a second." She whispered.

"Why? What's wrong? Am I hurting you?" He asked, all of a sudden in a panic.

"No, no, what you were doing was great, real great." She grinned, rubbing her hand up and down his arms.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I just thought, well let's spice this up a bit and- well, I want you to talk dirty to me." She said.

Mest stopped all movement altogether and blinked, "... what?"

"Nothing! I just- so I borrowed this book from Erza, before you ask it was one of those books and don't you judge me, and well they talked dirty to each other and I want to try that."

Mest looked in the position they were in before looking her back in the eyes, "you want to try that NOW?"

"Never mind! Just finish, whatever." Wendy pouted looking away.

"Wendy, I don't even know how to talk dirty."

"I said forget it Mest! Just continue doing what you were doing before."

Mest sighed out loudly. Asking in the beginning of sex? They might have had more time to talk about this and stuff, but asking right during when he was about to find his release?! And now she was all mad at him, so how could he just continue?

"Alright, um... I'm going to make love to you." Mest said, started up again.

Wendy actually snorted at him, "make love?"

"Fuck you, I'm going to fuck you, I am fucking you." He tried to talk dirty.

Wendy looked at him with slightly raised eyes, a very amused smile on her face.

"Yeah, we're going to get down and dirty and you love, you're going to love my cock inside- inside you, well it's already inside, but you love it and- and-"

He was getting off pace as he tried to think of dirty words to say to her. Wendy didn't feel heated at all anymore, but actually started laughing instead. She had to give him credit though, he did at least try for her.

"Aw baby, I'll show you how okay? And then you can follow my example." Wendy smiled up at him, running her fingers through his hair.

"What am I supposed to be doing then?" Mest asked looking down at her.

"Don't talk, just continue our rhythm." Wendy whispered.

She started grinding up against him, feeling him get buried deeper inside, sliding her hands back to his shoulders and squeezing at his muscles. She started letting out pants and moans, Mest getting back into the groove as he slowly slid himself out of her and pushed back in.

"Mest, Mest," she mewed, "I need you, I need you to feel me all the way up, mkay?" She asked lazily.

Mest raised an eyebrow at her, she couldn't see it though because her eyes were closed as she tried to only feel this, them, together.

"Deeper, I want to feel you all the way inside of me. Fuck me Mest, you're slipping so easily inside of me. My pussy needs you, it's greedy for you and only you. It only wants you Mest, it only recognizes you. Fill me up, ruin and wreck me, scar me up so everyone will know that I'm all yours."

He didn't know what was coming over him, but hearing her talk like that, hearing her beg him in such a raw and pleading voice made his member spring to life in an instant. He started gripping the bedsheets hard, picking up the pace. Wendy cried out as he started going faster, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Deeper! Not enough! I need your cock Mest! It's not enough! Make me yours! Make me all yours! Fuck me until that's all I know, ah! Ah! Mest! Mest!"

"Fuck Wendy!" Mest grunted.

"So deep, I can feel you all the way up my stomach Mest, ah, yes, yes! Mest, Me-eh-eh-ah! Ah!" Wendy's face scrunched together as she squeezed his shoulders tightly.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Mest groaned out.

The two climaxed, Mest collapsing right on top of Wendy. He felt how fast her chest was moving underneath him to catch her breath, their sweat and juices mixing between them feeling sticking as their skins touched. Wendy took a breath and started running her fingers through his hair again.

"Enjoy that?"

Mest couldn't speak, but he nodded against her shoulder.

"Did you take notes? Do you know what to say now?"

"Wendy-"

"I don't like that tone of voice Mest, it's my turn now."

"I'm tired."

"Mest!"

"Next time, I promise. Just sleep for now."

Wendy pouted and started biting at his shoulder. Mest rolled off of her and trapped her in his arms, pulling her close against his chest as he closed his eyes. She tried struggling, but had to admit she was tired too, so she finally just gave in and let sleep take her.

* * *

"Mest, Mest," Wendy hummed with a happy smile on her face.

"Yeah, this is happening, I'm totally about to make love- fuck you Wendy!"

"Hmm," she hummed again.

"We're about to fuck!"

"More Mest," Wendy whispered.

"You're about to get fuc-"

"I get that Mest, what else?"

"Uh... um..."

Wendy stopped moving on top of him and frowned, "really Mest?"

"I'm trying Wendy!" Mest yelled out, "I'm just not good at dirty talk!"

Wendy rolled her eyes and got off of him, pulling her panties back up as she left him naked on a chair behind her.

"I'm going to the guild! Don't talk to me unless you have something dirty to say!" She called out behind her, placing her shoes on before walking out of his apartment.

Mest groaned and covered her face with his hands. What was he supposed to do about this? None of his previous girls have ever asked him to talk dirty to him and Wendy, he had no idea what she wanted to hear! He admitted, what she talked to him about got him excited, but what would excited her? She first learned about this from a book... there was no way he was about to buy, rent, or borrow a book like that though. What he needed was advice...

Who looked like they talked dirty during sex at the guild?

* * *

"Are you being serious?"

"Hey, you asked me what they want to hear, I just told you like it is." Gajeel said.

"Levy likes hearing that?"

"You have no idea; turns her on completely."

"But-"

"Mest, buddy, listen and trust me. These are the words that they love to hear; I don't understand it either, but just watch and listen. She's going to go crazy when she hears you talk like that."

Mest made a face... he was the expert though. If he said girls liked to hear that then Mest was going to have to man up and say it.

* * *

"Mmmh, a little bit harder Mest." Wendy panted out.

"Yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you bitch?"

Wendy blinked, "huh?"

"Yeah, you want me to fuck a whore like you, huh? Don't you?! Can't stand a day without a dick in your pussy, can you bitch?"

"Mest!"

"What?" Mest asked, that yell of hers sounding in anger and not pleasure.

"What the fuck are you telling me?!"

"What you want to hear? Dirty talk!" He told her.

"Where the fuck did you hear that dirty talk from?!"

Mest suddenly felt like it was a bad idea to ask Gajeel for advice, "... Gajeel."

"Ugh," she groaned throwing her head back on the pillow, "just forget it Mest, just forget about it all and make love to me like usually."

"Wendy- hmmph!"

She slammed their lips together and wrapped her arms around his neck, grinding her hips up against his member. Mest groaned against her lips and slowly started kissing her back as he restarted up on what they were doing.

* * *

"I don't know what to do."

"You're an idiot Mest, a real big one. I mean really? Gajeel? Why wouldn't you ask me first?"

Mest looked up at Natsu, "because Lucy doesn't look like that type of girl, although she's close friends with Erza."

"You're an idiot bro."

"Tell me then Natsu, tell me how to talk dirty."

"It's not really talking dirty, just more along the lines of telling them what they want to hear."

"That's the problem! I don't know what she wants to hear!"

Natsu grinned at him, "don't you? She is your girlfriend, you don't know what makes her hot? What she loves hearing you say?"

Mest blinked, "... well, she enjoys hearing me say I love you."

"There you go, start with that."

"Are you sure? Because one time I said we were about to make love and she yelled at me."

"Mest, trust me. Tell her what she wants to hear, it's that easy."

* * *

"Wendy, Wendy," Mest panted, squeezing the headboard as he started slamming into her body.

"God yes Mest, fuck yes! Don't stop! Don't stop!"

"I love you, I love you so fucking much!" He grunted out.

"I love you too!"

"Fuck, I want to marry you and prove once and all to everybody that you're mine." He panted.

"Huh?" Wendy asked, opening her eyes through the heated moment.

"You're going to be all fucking mine and I'm never going to let you go. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Mrs. Gryder. You get so wet from hearing that, don't you?"

Wendy felt butterflies in her stomach, tickling her ribcage. She didn't know why, but she started feeling so funny and warm as he showered her with kisses and nips against her neck.

"Answer me!"

"Yes, yes!" She moaned out.

"You want to be called that, don't you?!"

"Yes, yes Mest I want to be yours! I want to be your wife!" She screamed out at her first climax.

Mest wasn't done though and continued to endlessly pound into her; Wendy felt her insides building up again and wonder why it was doing it so fast after just climaxing out?

"Say it, who are you?!"

"Mrs. Gryder!" She yelled out.

"Again!"

"Mrs. Gryder!" She cried out.

"I'm going to fuck you so deep and fill you with my seed Wendy, all the way up so you'll end up pregnant and have my kids. You'll be filled up with me and only me." He groaned out against her neck.

"I want your babies Mest! Fill me up! Fill me up!"

Mest really started picking up the pace now, hearing her pants and cries, their skin slapping against each other before he finally climaxed out and inside of her. Wendy screamed out against her and the two collapsed next to each other. It was quiet for a long time before Wendy slowly opened her eyes up and turned to Mest.

"Mest?"

"Hmm, tired." He mumbled against the pillow, his eyes shut close.

"Did you really mean all that?"

He opened his eyes and saw her scared look; without another word he pulled her in and laid a kiss on top of her head.

"Yeah, yeah I did."

"Really?"

"Yes Wendy."

"I think I get it now; you're not much of a dirty talker, but more... like a sweet talker."

"Natsu told me to just tell you what you wanted to hear and I thought that is what you'd want to hear." He said.

Wendy giggled lightly and nodded her head, "it really was. I love you Mest."

"I love you too Wendy."


End file.
